Messing around with you
by Nemisor
Summary: YMxYB xYY "Oh it's nothing. They're just messing around with you." Marik's and Bakura's relationship confuses people, mainly Yami.


_A/N: Hey there! It snowed today. I love snow, it always makes me want ot write. First I go play outside until I'm freezing (today I did 11 snow angels), then I get back inside and start writing._ _Here's the result, something lighter than my last story. :D_

_Marik=yami, Malik=hikari  
_

_Warnings: Yaoi (No like, no read), usage of word ass._

_Disclaimer: Nope, still not owning Yu-Gi-Oh!  
_

**Messing around with you**

It was a normal day at Domino High school. Normal day for kids; lessons, teachers, friends, both boring and fun. Normal day for teachers; lessons; kids, who hated you; pieces of erasers thrown at your direction. Normal day for everyone. All around, a normal day.

It was also a normal day for Yugi Mutou and his friends. Right now it was a lunch break and they were heading towards the cafeteria. Yugi and Anzu were discussing about their History project. Jou was telling story to Yami and Honda, and to everyone who was close enough to hear, about some movie he watched last night. And behind them walked Ryou and Bakura, both silent, though nobody could tell, if they were talking to each other or not, just that good was their mind link.

When Marik and Malik suddenly appeared behind them and Marik wrapped his arms around Bakura's waist, everybody were half expecting Marik to get a nice kick to the groin and maybe and elbow to the stomach, greetings from Bakura. Instead, to everyone's disbelief, Bakura just leaned casually backwards, now weight being fully supported by the other Egyptian. Bakura rested his head on Marik's shoulder, and his hands made their way to other's ass. Marik buried his head into Bakura's hair.

They both seemed enjoying themselves.

This odd couple received many stares. Anzu blushed deeply. Yugi raised a questioning eyebrow. Yami's eyes were darkened with emotions unreadable. Jou looked like he could throw up any minute now.

Marik murmured something into Bakura's ear. Bakura merely nodded and grinned. They let go of each other, and walked away together.

After Marik and Bakura had left others turned to face Malik and Ryou, who seemed perfectly calm and okay with all of this.

"What the hell was that?!" Jou shrieked.

Both of the hikaris blinked.

"What?" Malik asked.

"That!" Jou almost screamed pointing to the direction in which Bakura and Marik had disappeared. "What the hell is wrong with them?"

"Oh it's nothing," Malik waved his hand indifferently. "They're just messing around with you."

"Oh?" Jou frowned, deep in thought.

Yami raised his eyebrow to Ryou. Ryou just smiled reassuringly.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"I'll be back in a minute, wait in the kitchen okay?" Ryou said before dashing upstairs.

He, Yami and Yugi were going to arcade, meet others there and do something fun. It was Saturday after all. And Saturdays were perfect days for having fun.

Yami and Yugi wandered to a clean and small kitchen. Nothing was out of place in Ryou's kitchen. Well nothing expect a note and a forgotten pen lying on the kitchen table.

Curious, Yugi took the note and read it.

_I'm with Marik. -B _said the note with quickly written casual letters.

Yugi showed the note to Yami, who stood behind him. Yami frowned in annoyance as he read it over his hikari's shoulder.

Suddenly Ryou appeared to the kitchen.

"Bakura ain't home," he said.

"We know," Yugi answered and gave the note to Ryou who read it.

"And to you this is nothing?" Yami asked.

Ryou gave him a blank look.

"As Malik said, they're just messing around with you." he said as he crumpled the note into a ball and threw it away. "Besides Bakura always hangs out with Marik. This ain't nothing new."

"If you say so," Yami murmured.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Back at the Mutou's place, sitting on a couch was Yami staring into spaces, with a dark look on his face. Yugi sat next to him.

"What's wrong Yami?" Yugi asked. "You seem very uptight."

Yami was silent. After a brief pause he opened his mouth and said:

"What do you think of Marik and Bakura?"

Yugi considered what he would say. He didn't want to upset his yami, not more he already was.

"I think they are getting along very well. They seem to be best friends."

"Exactly!" Yami yelled and slammed his fist against table. "They act all lovey-dovey, 'I'm you best friend and I love 'ya', and Ryou and Malik don't even care. They act like nothing's wrong, like it's normal! They say it's nothing! What the hell is wrong with them?! Hikaris are supposed to see what is going on with their yamis, but Ryou and Malik are as blind as bats!"

"Maybe Ryou and Malik are used to it," Yugi offered. "Maybe it's just as normal to them as they say."

"Why would Marik even want to hang out with Bakura anyway? And vice versa, of course. They didn't even like each other just a while ago. What things do they even have in common?"

"Well, they're both psychos," Yugi said, "and immortal. Maybe they want to spend eternity with someone, who isn't going to leave them, or die on them."

"But I'm immortal too!" Yami cried. "I don't have anyone to spend eternity with, expect two yamis, who hate me."

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami and hugged him tightly and lovingly.

"I know," he said. "Let's hope Ryou and Malik are right. Let's hope they're just messing around with us."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

But theirs hopes were being brutally crushed. Day by day it was becoming more clear. Marik and Bakura were not messing around.

They practically spend every awake hour together.

While together they seemed to forget everybody else. While together they seemed happier than ever apart. That beautiful smile apperaed, when the other saw the other. While together they seemed complete.

Laugh, never before heard. Hugs, full of affection. Kisses on cheeks, now it was so clear.

Marik and Bakura were falling in love.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"So what's new?" Yugi asked innocently, smiling.

He and Yami were visiting Ryou. It was Sunday, and Sundays were perfect days for this kind of friendly meetings. Ryou poured coffee to cups. He smiled too and answered:

"Nothing new."

"Aw, boring," Yugi complained.

"I know, sorry."

"Don't be."

"Ok. I can't help it, I'm just so used to saying sorry..." Ryou paused. "Maybe I should ask Bakura if he wants to join us," he pondered out loud.

Yami stood up.

"I can do it," he offered.

"Ok, thanks," Ryou smiled. " I think he's upstairs."

Yami nodded and disappeared from the kitchen. He climbed up the stairs heart pounding in his chest, for some unknown reason. At the top of the stairs, Yami stopped. Bakura's room was behind the second door, he recalled. Yami felt he shouldn't break the silence, so he sneaked to the named door.

Door was slightly open and light poured from it to the hall. Yami peered inside.

Bakura didn't notice him. Neither was he alone. And when we put those two things together we get this:

Marik and Bakura were in the middle of kiss.

And it was not one of those quick pecks to cheek, no! It was on of those heated and passionate kisses that involved tongues, and moaning, and sneaky hands. It was kiss you don't give to a friend, Yami thought, as he watched his worst enemies make out like there were no tomorrow.

_It's nothing_, Yami assured himself. _They're just messing around with you. Don't be silly. They're just messing around._

Bakura's hand slipped under Marik's shirt and Marik's hands were on Bakura's ass and tangled into his hair.

_They're just messing, just messing, just messing, justmessing justmessing justmessing justmesssingjustmesssingjustmessingjustmessingjustmessingjustmessing... JUST MESSING!_

They both moaned loudly, panting, kissing, having fun.

_...messing with you, messing with you, messingwithyou messingwithyou.._

Bakura wrapped his legs around Marik...

_They're. Just. MESSING. With. You. You hear me? They're messing with you._

...and tried to take off his shirt.

_Ok, they're not messing with you. This is a real thing, do something. See ya. I'm out of here._

"STOP IT!" Yami screamed.

Two pairs of innocent eyes were turned to face Yami. Slowly these two detached themselves. Yami just stood in the doorway, chest rising and falling fast, glaring angrily at the two.

Marik tilted his head.

"What's wrong Pharaoh?"

Yami didn't answer. He didn't want to. Marik grinned and walked to Yami.

"Is our little Pharaoh jealous?"

Then Marik simply wrapped his arms around Yami's waist.

Yami didn't speak, didn't move, didn't dare to.

Bakura, very catlike, walked next to Yami too. Roughly he raised his chin. For a while they just stared at each other. Then Bakura planted a small kiss on Yami's cheek.

"Does Pharaoh want to play with us?" he purred as he wrapped his arms around Yami's neck.

Marik and Bakura glanced at each other and then whispered to Yami's ears seductively:

"Does Pharaoh want to play with us?"

Yami shuddered as they blew hot breaths into his ears.

Marik licked Yami's ear and then started sucking and kissing his neck. Yami resisted an urge to moan.

Bakura lifted his chin and grinned like a lunatic staring into his eyes.

"Does Pharaoh want to play?" He asked before he smashed his and Yami's lips together.

Yami stared in utter shock. Then slowly he closed his eyes and started to enjoy the rough kiss. Before it could be deepened, Yami was torn away by Marik, who claimed his lips next.

Then without a warning, warm bodies surrounding Yami, gone. Arms wrapped around him, gone. Hot breaths and kisses, gone. All were gone. Yami was alone. Panting. Slowly he opened his eyes.

He did _not _enjoy that! No he didn't.

Yami shuddered, caused by memories of soft lips claiming his.

Ok, maybe he enjoyed it, only _a_ _little._

Yami was going to turn around and leave, Yugi and Ryou were probably wondering what was taking him so long. Then he noticed something missing. Millennium Puzzle, usually hanging from his neck, was gone.

"Bakura! Marik!" Yami screamed, before rushing after thieves.

_And in the end they were just messing around with him._


End file.
